


Pacify her

by TheCrusadersOfTime



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Protagonist, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interrogation, Missionary Position, Nipple Piercings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusadersOfTime/pseuds/TheCrusadersOfTime
Summary: She always get in his scheme, the stupid infuriating leader of the Phantom Thieves and her shenanigans. Ruining his perfect plan he plotted nearly years to achieve.He was so close to taste the sweet victory but it all went down the drain, all thanks to that Akira Kurusu and her obnoxious group of stealing hearts.Luckily, the detective prince has other plans set in motion to silence the notorious leader once and for all. No one could stop him, not even his rational side.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Cognitive Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Pacify her

**Author's Note:**

> Sae's cognition of our homegirl here is very different from the original. Sae saw her as hardworking and obedient girl which leads to our precious protag getting dicked down.

She always get in his scheme, the stupid infuriating leader of the Phantom Thieves and her shenanigans. Ruining his perfect plan he plotted nearly years to achieve. 

He was so close to taste the sweet victory but it all went down the drain, all thanks to that Akira Kurusu and her obnoxious group of stealing hearts.

Luckily, the detective prince has other plans set in motion to silence the notorious leader once and for all. No one could stop him, not even his rational side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were wide staring at the scene unfolding before her, the sounds of a heavy thump across the floor reached her ears.

The body belong to one of the guards now lifeless matching the ones shone through his crimson eyes now piercing her with such malice.

"You're prince charming has arrived to rescue the damsel in distress," pearly white teeth forms a sinister smile mocking innocence.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge? I thought you were my number one fan, show some excitement and give a round of applause would you," he steps closer, the footsteps deafening her ears as he pins he with an intense gaze. One which would resemble the devil himself. 

Akira could only breathe heavily from the pain inflicted on her, surprisingly the heist didn't kill her on the spot considering this is her dead end now, with the pompous prick right Infront of her. She knows what he's waiting for, why he didn't just directly let her rot and left on the hands of the arrogant cops. 

Oh there's more to that.

He knows that he makes her squirm in her seat, the lingering stare he'd given her for the past months doesn't escape her and he knows that, acknowledges it even. 

Goro Akechi can fool anyone with his flawless acts of modesty and humility up front but not to Kurusu, she can see right through him, can tell what he's thinking, and her tendency to go against him. 

Oh that's the most exciting part, that what makes him pulled toward her with a strong magnetic force.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her rebellious attitude.

Dare he admit all of the times he spent at le blanc debating various topics with her, clashing opinions that never seem to meet at one point makes him shiver and each passing day, he has grown an infatuation to the stupid girl.

Denial was his best friend. He was mortified after founding out his attraction at the ravenette, leading to weeks of the usually occupied spot at the front counter empty and unattended due to Goro burying himself on his homeworks, interviews alike. Declining Kurusu's offer to hang out in order to flush his growing feelings down the toilet.

' Don't get riled up , she's just another harlot with a record,' he hears Loki hissed 

'Oh lighten up, she is a very outstanding girl, she's a victim too,' Robin hood counteracts 

The never ending bicker back and forth between his two persona gives him a major migraine.But Loki does have some points regarding on his object of affection.

Kurusu has the galls to flaunt her body like that, fair skin that easily flush, raven ebony curls framing her soft but sharp face with high cheekbones that goes down to the small of her back, in which she chose to tie it to different style of braids and ponytails.

Goro sometimes wish to just drown his hands into those messy soft curls and maybe pull it until she begs for mercy as he indulges his fantasies of her.

Ah yes, he would very much like to see his rival on her knees, with tears stained face pleading for help and Goro would not let her go that easily, no. He would want to watch her stupid grin turn into a mess of pained moans when he shoved his cock down her throat, let's see if she can negotiate out of that.

And those long long legs can go forever. He'd seen what those can do to a person with a violent scissor kick, her thighs could crush him and he won't mind suffocating in them.

Everytime Kurusu walks in through le blanc's door, his eyes linger on the shujin uniform particularly at the suspenders. The ravenette's has some curves that made the suspenders hugged her nicely, note—her breast along with the black stockings hugging her thighs revealing plump skin begging to be marked by Goro's teeth.

The black rimmed glasses.

It bothers him to no end, it prevents him from seeing her true colours, her expression beneath that mask she always wore on that pale complexion. He wonders if the rest of her body is pale and soft too. 

Goro is a simple man. He also can't control his hormonal needs which is what he hates about this cursed libido his body constantly supplies him with when his gaze fell onto that tempting cleavage. By all means Kurusu is not average nor flat in that category, any man is not stupid enough to ignore her ample bossom that tends burst out of her casual homewear in the cafe.

More than many time he could count Futaba Sakura teasing him and threaten to tell her so called sister what a pervert he must have been, staring at her at any given Chance bhind that counter. 

He remembered how he choked on his coffee, averting his gaze indefinitely when Kurusu walks to his side to pat him at the back and offer him a glass of water while he sent Futaba a hateful glance, trying not to imagine that bountiful breast pleasuring his cock in her attic that she calls home.

It didn't help that the seemingly annoying cat(self proclaimed him in disguise)of hers always nagging his ears off. Giving Goro curious or dare he say, shiny glint in his eyes lighting with mirth everytime, he cast a glance at her begin the rim of his cup.

She has quite accumulate interesting circles of acquaintances. Who wouldn't, with the mysterious aura she exudes and a charming character she happened to be.

Not to mention a kindhearted being that he could easy manipulate and an eye candy to boot. But that's not why he's drawn to her, no. Kurusu has the guts and is not afraid to speak her mind, she didn't care if he was a celebrity, she doesn't filter or even agree with his view for the sake of politeness nor get on his good side.

Her persona is contrast to his. While Goro did it to appeal the audience, she did it for her genuine beliefs.  
Loki despises her persona. Robin hood is enamoured with her.

Oh Akira Kurusu is a blooming white rose, a symbol of fertility, which he can't wait to taint it red with bloodshed. 

He refused to believe that she hasn't once at least relief herself with what slutty figure she have.

He can't wait indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The real fun begins at the next chapter, critisms are allowed, let me know what you think.


End file.
